Aquitan
L’'aquitan' es una lenga creada per Joan Francés Blanc. Es una còpia sens edicion de la pagina originala qu’èra sus Geocities. =La pagia de la lengua aquitaa= La paja de la lenga aquitana The Aquitan language Page Espressione aquitanica La lengua aquitaa ei ua lengua artificiau de hiccion creada per Hrances de Vilalonga en lo son arroman (per pareisser) La nuech de Chalús. *la Gramatica aquitaa de 1643 (en aquitan) *Some remarks - quauques arremarcas sus l'aquitan (en angles) Espressione occitanica La lenga aquitana qu’ei ua lenga artificiau de ficcion creada per Francés de Vilalonga en lo son roman (per paréisher) La nuech de Chalús. *la Gramatica aquitaa de 1643 (en aquitan) *Some remarks - quauques remarcas sus l'aquitan (en angles) Espressione britannica The Aquitan language is one of the fictional languages created by Francés de Vilalonga in his novel (to be published) La nuech de Chalús. *the 1643 Gramatica aquitaa (Aquitan grammar (in aquitan) *Some remarks (in english) =Gramatica aquitaa= Prumera edicio Limogei, 1643 Cinquiema annada de l'arreine de l'arrei Richard VII Quela gramatica eith deitiada aus eitrangeirs qui aprenen la nosta lengua. Trobaret quauques entersenhas sus la morhologia, la sintaxi e lo vocabulari. Pita ihtoria de la lengua aquitaa La lengua aquitaa eith ua lengua derivada dau latin. Apareigueth au segle 14 aprei la reuihicacio de las possessios contientaus dau rei Joan III : ducat d'Aquitaia, comtat de Peitau, ducat de Gahconha, comtat dau Peiregord. En 1448 lo chancelieir charjad de l'educacio decideth de betar en plassa una lenga comua per quelas possessios. En 1460 la prumera gramatica surteth. En 1461 comenseth l'ensenhamint de quela lengua. En 1501 au moment dau partagei de l'arreiaume, decideren de goardar la lengua coma eravath. L'article *L'article inehiid eith un, ua. *L'article dehiid eith lo, la. *Plurau : los, las. Lo nom, l'adjectiu Lo plurau daus noms e daus adjectius se hormath en hornar "s". Morhologia verbau Eith regulau sauv lo verbi eitar. Infinitiu *eitar *chantar Present *soi ei eith som et son *chante chantas chantath chantam chantat chantan Imperatiu *ei ! etz ! *chanta ! chantaz ! Futur *voi eitar... *voi chantar vos chantar voth chantar vom chantar vot chantar von chantar Futur anterior *vegoi eitar/chantar Passad chabad *soere soeres soeth soerem soeret soeren *chantere chanteres chanteth chanterem chanteret chanteren Passad anterior *soeguere/chanteguere Passad contunhos *eiteva... *chanteva chantevas chantevath chantevam chantevat chantevan Passad antecontunhos *eitegueva/chantegueva Passad comensad *ai eitar... *ai chantar as chantar ath chantar am chantar at chantar an chantar Passad antecomensad agui eitar/chantar Participi e adjectiu verbau eitad, eitada chantad, chantada Condicionau *voirai eitar... *voirai chantar voiras chantar voirath chantar voiram chantar voirat chantar voiran chantar Condicionau passad voigurai eitar/chantar Subjonctiu *soi sois soith soim soit soin *chanti chantis chantith chantim chantit chantin Subjonctiu passad sogui/chantegui =Some remarks on the Aquitan language= Notes on vocabulary and etymology Common occitan vocabulary with a mix of lemosin and gascon particularities, plus some english, of course. gascon *words beginning with r- => arr- *intervocalic -n- => -0- *intervocalic -nd- => -n- *intervocalic -mb- => -m- *f => h *-tz of verbs pronounced (& written) -t => participle "-t" written "-d" for disambiguation. lemosin *words beginning with a + one consonant => a disappears ga => ja, ca => cha common *vocal+l palatalised to vocal+u english *perifrastic future with "will" *"th" as 3rd person terminason Categoria:Lenga creada per Joan Francés Blanc